Through All of These Years
by Bananas and Talon
Summary: Neither can live while the other survives..." The ones Harry loves the most speak to him moments before he enters what may be his final battle...


A/N: Just a short little sad fic I thought I'd write… R & R!     

"Harry!  It's time. . .the Aurors cannot hold him back for much longer.  Are you ready?" Professor Dumbledore whispered urgently.  Harry nodded, his head swimming in fear.  Mrs. Weasley suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace.

          "Oh, Harry, be careful!" she sobbed, "For the last seven years, I have thought of you as a son.  Remember that, Harry!  I love you, son!" She looked at him with red swollen eyes, and kissed the top of his head. 

          "I love you too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.  He turned to face Professor Dumbledore, who had tears welling in his blue eyes.

          "I have never been more proud of anyone in my life.  You have more courage and love than even the greatest of men have.  When you fight tonight, remember that you are admired and respected. . . and loved by all." Professor Dumbledore said solemnly, cupping Harry's face with his hands.  Harry smiled weakly and walked over to where his friends were standing.  Hermione stepped forward, tears pouring down her face.  She took his hand, running the pad of her thumb along his skin.

          "When I met you seven years ago, I had already read about your greatness.  And I could tell that you were special right away. But I didn't know you would be such a great friend.  I don't think anyone can be as great a friend as you have been.  You have the biggest heart, and you always take it upon yourself to protect the ones you care about.  I'll never forget all the times you stood up for me, all the times you were there for me.  You were always there to wipe my tears away, and hold my hand when I was scared.  Somehow I was always a lot braver when you were around. . .maybe because I knew you would never let anything happen to me.  I know you're going to make everyone so proud tonight, because you're the greatest man I know.  Just know that we'll be right behind you, just as we always have.  You have no idea how proud I am of you, and how much I love you!" she cried, flinging her arms around Harry's neck.  Harry felt tears sting his own eyes, and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand.  He looked at Ginny, and felt his heart break.  She was so beautiful, standing there with her fiery red hair.  Her tear-stained cheeks were glistening, and her brown eyes were full of love and sorrow.  She buried her face into Harry's shoulder and started trembling.

          "You come back to me, you hear?  Because I gave you my heart," she whispered, "Carry it with you always. . .and come back to me."  Harry kissed her forehead and held her tightly.

          "I love you, Ginny," he said softly.  Ginny gave him a quick kiss before running into her mother's arms.  Harry faced Ron, who had a small smile on his face.

          "I, er, don't really know what to say right now, because. . .well, you know how I am," Ron mumbled, "But I just want to thank you for sticking by me all these years.  I always wanted to be just like you, because. . .well because you were everything I always wanted to be.  But then I realized that I could never be just like you, because nobody can be just like you.  Our whole world is trusting you with our lives. . .I mean, that's saying something.  So, I guess tonight is what it all comes down to.  We have to win this thing because we have so much to save, so much to look forward to.  I say "we" because me and Hermione are going to be by your side till the end.  And Harry, there's no where I'd rather be." Ron struggled to keep from breaking out into tears.

          "Ron," Harry began, his voice choking up.  Ron waved his hand to interrupt.

          "You're my best mate, Harry.  You know that.  But what you may not know is that it has been an honor knowing you.  And I love you," he said quickly.  Harry smiled and gave his best friend a hug. 

          "Alright, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, glancing out the window nervously.  Remus Lupin stepped up to Harry and clapped him on the shoulder.

          "Your father and Sirius were my two best friends.  For a long time I thought they were the two greatest people I ever knew.  But now, you join them, and sometimes I think you're even greater than both of them combined.  When I look at you, I see James.  When I talk to you, I hear Sirius and Lily.  All three of them will be watching you tonight, and they will be proud.  They will see what we all see. . . a man with honor, a man with love.  And no matter what happens tonight, you will be immortal." Remus said, giving Harry a hug.  Harry slowly walked over to the door where Dumbledore was standing.  He turned around to look at all the people that meant the most to him.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years. . ._

          "I am everything I am today because of all of you. I love you all," he whispered, before stepping out into the dark night.

_But you still have all of me. . ._


End file.
